


(don't you worry) we got you

by soobiscuits



Series: #DYW [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: Just a couple of the many days Sehun spends with his two boyfriends, Yixing and Baekhyun.





	(don't you worry) we got you

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of the 1 year anniversary of the sebaekxing tag! i'm a very proud founder lmao
> 
> enjoy!

“So, what flavour are you getting?”

A voice suddenly comes from behind Sehun, and he lets out a startled squeak, jumps a little on the spot. An arm immediately circles around his waist, and a light kiss lands softly on his cheek. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” apologises Yixing, his fingers pressing lightly but reassuringly into Sehun’s side. A concerned look forms on his face. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

Sehun thinks about pranking his boyfriend, thinks about snapping his head in the opposite direction with a large pout on his face and a loud _harrumph_ as a little revenge for scaring him. But then he sees the genuine worry and concern on Yixing’s face (when is Yixing _never_ genuine, honestly), and Sehun promptly cancels that plan. Instead, he shakes his head in a petulant, adorable way that he knows would earn himself another kiss on the cheek from Yixing. 

“Cute,” Yixing whispers after he pulls away from Sehun’s face, the warmth from Yixing’s lips lingering on the cheek. “As expected of our baby.” Then, an afterthought. “Though, your position is about to be snatched away by a _real_ baby.” 

Whirling around, Sehun follows Yixing’s line of sight to see Baekhyun still seated at their table… and making faces at the baby from the table next to theirs. The two tables aren’t really apart, but it seems that Baekhyun has shifted to the chair that’s closest to the baby boy. Both boys (Baekhyun is _definitely_ still a young boy at heart; Yixing and Sehun can testify with much evidence) are facing each other, with Baekhyun contorting his face into a myriad of expressions while the baby’s own scrunches up with utter happiness. From where both Sehun and Yixing are standing, metres away and in the queue leading to the order counter, the gleeful sounds of giggles and laughter made by their boyfriend and his “new friend” can be heard. Sehun thinks that his heart has never wrenched this fondly before.

A sigh comes from next to him, and Sehun reluctantly tears his eyes away from Baekhyun’s newest funny face (a duck face) to glance at Yixing. There’s an unbelievably fond expression on his face as he gazes at the young man seated at their table (whose face still resembles that of a duck). It doesn’t take a genius to realise just how much love Yixing has for Baekhyun. 

If this scene happened in the first couple of months of Sehun’s entrance in this relationship with Yixing and Baekhyun, he’d be jealous. He would be fuming (on the inside), he would be envious (on the inside), and he would be feeling utterly inferior (also on the inside). It’s unfortunate, but Sehun still finds himself remembering the first thought that had always, without fail, surfaced in his mind whenever he caught either of his boyfriends gazing at each other with fondness–

 _What do I have to do to be able to be gazed at in that manner?_

( _Be either Yixing or Baekhyun_ , his mind would always unhelpfully supply.) 

As someone who keeps things to himself, who broods on his own, and who doesn’t allow anyone to peer into his thoughts, Sehun hadn’t voiced out his insecurities. He knew that it was unhealthy, that it was very unwise to keep all these… thoughts to himself, to bottle them up and not speak of them to anyone. He knew that he had to let them out, and, honestly, Sehun _wanted_ to empty the bottle. He wanted to pour out his concerns and insecurities to someone. To his boyfriends, to the loves of his life. To Yixing and Baekhyun. 

But Sehun didn’t. He _couldn’t_ , for reasons unknown. 

Thankfully, Yixing noticed. 

One night, while Baekhyun pointedly traipsed to the kitchen to _churn out our smoothie dessert_ , Yixing pulled Sehun into his arms and stared at him straight into the eyes. The intensity of the young man’s stare had Sehun looking away but Yixing was having none of it. He straddled Sehun, manhandled Sehun’s hands to rest on his waist while both his hands reached up to cradle Sehun’s face. Warm palms pressed against cheeks, gentle thumbs rested on cheekbones, svelte fingers caressed ears. 

Then, Sehun found himself being stared at once again. This time, though, he can’t look away. And it’s not because Yixing has his head locked in place, no. Sehun realised that he can’t look away because the way Yixing stared at him was exactly how he stared, no, _gazed_ at Baekhyun. 

Sehun can’t look away because Yixing was _gazing_ at him in that same way he does at Baekhyun. 

And when he was sipping on Baekhyun’s smoothie ( _“Drink up, loves, it’s expensive avocado!”_ ), he inadvertently glanced up to find Baekhyun looking at him. Or more specifically, he was _gazing_ at him. Baekhyun was gazing at Sehun in that same way he does at Yixing. 

It was then did Sehun realise that, all this while, he has been receiving the fond gazes that he had always wished of getting from his boyfriends. He didn’t have to be Yixing or Baekhyun to garner such fond, affectionate gazes from either of them. Turns out, all he had to do was to be himself. To be the person whom these two exceptional young men fell for. 

To be Oh Sehun.

And that is why Sehun follows suit. Resting his head atop of Yixing’s, Sehun follows his boyfriend’s action and sighs fondly at the sight of Baekhyun (still) adorably making faces at the baby boy. With the actions and their love for their boyfriend swirling in their minds, the buying of the agreed banana split and sundae became forgotten.

(Until Baekhyun suddenly turned to them, saw them still standing where they have been for minutes, and animatedly gestured toward the order counter, his facial expression the epitome of a huge question mark.) 

 

\---

 

“If the baby hadn’t been that chubby and cute, I would have been angry at you for ignoring both Yixing and I.” 

A snicker from his left, then a soppy, wet kiss lands on Sehun’s left cheek. Baekhyun’s lips leave Sehun’s face with a loud _chu_. “Aww, is our baby jealous?” 

Sehun is about to blow a loud, petulant raspberry when a voice pipes up from his right, the hand in his right hand leaving it, and a familiar weight circles around his waist. A bed of wind-tousled hair appears in front of him. 

“ _I_ ’m jealous too. Humph!” 

Looking down and tilting his head, Sehun sees the large pout on Yixing’s face. He immediately bites down on his lower lip to prevent a smile from forming and a coo from slipping past his lips. He’s utterly adorable, Yixing, and Sehun has to muster all of his self-control to not dip his head down and kiss those plush lips. 

It seems, however, that Baekhyun doesn’t have that much self-control. For Sehun feels the weight around his waist get heavier as another pair of arms wrap themselves around him, and thereafter he sees lips meeting in front of him. 

“Aiyowei, why would chu be jealous of baby Jonginnie?” Baekhyun giggles after pulling away from Yixing. The movement has Sehun tilting towards the left for a second, and he loses his footing, causing the trio to momentarily stumble. Thankfully, the sidewalk is empty due to the chill of winter. Most of the city probably chose to stay home instead of being on the streets, or chose to take transport instead of walking, or chose to have piping hot food instead of patronising an ice cream parlour just because a loved one (or _two_ loved ones) craved for sweet stuff. (Oh, the things Sehun puts up with for his boyfriends.)

Yixing scoffs at the same time Sehun does, and Yixing snaps his head up to give Sehun a knowing smile in which Sehun returns with a kiss on the plush lips he’s been eyeing all night. Slipping his tongue past his lips, Sehun tentatively probes at Yixing’s lips with it. He feels his boyfriend freeze, and Sehun wants to smirk—it’s easy to rile Yixing up, especially when they’re out in public, where anyone could _see_. 

Unfortunately, Sehun doesn’t get the response that he wanted from Yixing because–

“Oi, I sense that the kiss is not going to be PG any longer, and _I am still here_ you guys.”

It’s supposed to be a warning. Baekhyun’s tone is supposed to sound angry and jealous, but to Sehun’s ears, his boyfriend just sounds whiny and simply adorable. And Yixing must feel the same, too, for he’s smiling against Sehun’s lip whilst chuckling softly, and when Sehun pulls away from him moments later (after having his fill of his boyfriend’s plushy soft lips), Yixing surges towards Baekhyun and successfully captures his pouting lips despite the awkward distance (and with a Sehun between them).

The kiss remains chaste, even though Sehun knows that Baekhyun gets equally as riled up as Yixing does whenever they _publicly_ display their affections for one another and definitely would have wanted Yixing’s lips to do more than just press against his own. Sadly (for Baekhyun), the PG rating stays until Yixing pulls away a little and nuzzles his nose against the side of his face. 

Having stopped in the middle of the pavement for a while now (thanks to Baekhyun’s lack of self-control), Sehun reckoned that they would resume their walk home. Yet, after Yixing returns to Sehun’s right and rests his cheek on a shoulder, Sehun finds himself still rooted to the spot by his two boyfriends who don’t seem to be interested in moving. Confused, Sehun turns to Yixing, startled to find the young man looking up at him with a small smile on his face. 

Sehun blinks. Yixing blinks back, still smiling. Sehun is confused. 

He turns to Baekhyun next, and Sehun finds his other boyfriend looking up at him as well. There’s a smile on his face, too. Sehun is _very_ confused now. 

Just then, Baekhyun pointedly _blinks_. 

Uh, okay. Sehun blinks back. 

Baekhyun blinks again. 

Sehun returns the favour. 

The smile on Baekhyun’s face withers at the same time Yixing laughs, and Sehun’s body shakes along with Yixing’s laughter as the young man melts into Sehun’s side. Moments later, after Sehun regains his balance _again_ because his boyfriends don’t seem to have backbones of their own and are all but using him as a means to stay upright, Yixing rests his head on Sehun’s chest and says, “Aigoo, Sehunnie, can’t you tell that Hyunnie wants some... _thing_?”

At that, Sehun turns to look at Baekhyun again. Baekhyun’s expression is the same as before, for the smile has returned along with a glint in his eyes. Having received such _looks_ countless times, Sehun is rather ashamed that he didn’t figure it out the first time. 

Guilty, he immediately mumbles an apology and drops his head to avoid Baekhyun’s eyes. Sehun knows that he shouldn’t have done that. After apologising, he should have gone ahead and given Baekhyun the kiss he wanted. Instead, Sehun is staring at his sneakers, at Yixing’s matching ones, then at Baekhyun’s ( _also_ matching ones). With his head down, he misses the way Baekhyun’s smile slides off his face and a worried expression forms on Yixing’s. It is only when a pair of hands gently cup his face and slowly lifts his head does Sehun see the concerns on both of his boyfriends’ faces. 

“Sweetie…” Baekhyun starts, his thumbs rubbing circles on the apples of Sehun’s cheeks. His hands are cold. Sehun’s guilt worsens.

“I’m sorry,” mutters Sehun. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realise that you wanted me to kiss you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up a little, the worry on his face fading in response. He shakes his head, then says, smiling, “No, you don’t have to apologise. Hun, I should have made it more obvious that I wanted a kiss from you as well.” 

“I think it was already plenty obvious since Xing knew,” Sehun replies, his words tapering off into silence as he lets his guilt grow. The sense of inferiority hasn’t visited Sehun in a long, long while, but tonight’s happening attracted its attention and Sehun feels its ugly head rearing up in a twisted sense of excitement. Sehun hates that feeling. He hates it, but he can’t do anything about it. 

Fortunately, Yixing can. 

Like before, Yixing captures Sehun’s attention. Baekhyun removes his hands from Sehun’s face to allow Yixing to take over, and Sehun doesn’t have a choice but to do what Yixing wants. Yet, while Yixing’s aura commands most people to do what he wants, Sehun knows that if they don’t want to, Yixing doesn’t force. 

And like before, Yixing isn’t forcing Sehun to look back at him. Sehun is looking at Yixing because he _wants to_. Sehun wants to not feel the way he’s feeling right now, and from experience, he knows that Yixing can help him. Sehun doesn’t know why Yixing can do that, can relieve him of his negativity (especially his damned sense of inferiority), but he’s glad that his boyfriend can. And that is more than enough for him.

Which is why Sehun just… looks at Yixing. _I got you_ , he seems to say. 

_I got you, Sehun._

So, Sehun just gazes into the beauty of Yixing’s eyes, ignoring everything else that is in his peripheral field of vision. He allows himself to be distracted for a moment, though, when Baekhyun moves and a smile enters the frame. With four years of experience under his belt, all it took was a second for Sehun to identify the type of smile on his boyfriend’s face, and the answer resulted in a smile that suddenly adorns Sehun’s (freezing) face. 

His boyfriends must be really confused. 

At their similar, perplexed countenances, Sehun can’t help but laugh. Both Yixing and Baekhyun’s faces only get more confused, and it’s in that moment does Sehun suddenly think it appropriate to show how _fond_ he is of them as well. 

The splutter from Baekhyun as Sehun dips his head down to kiss Yixing _again_ is music to Sehun’s ears. 

“Why does Xing get so many kisses while I don’t!” Baekhyun whines, a large, large, _large_ pout forming. “Sehunnie is playing favourites, humph humph.” 

Having already decided to tease him, Sehun doesn’t give in to Baekhyun’s _pointed_ want. Instead, he straightens himself and puckers his lips. “If you want one, come get it.”

The outraged gasp that slips past Baekhyun’s lips sends Yixing into a fit. The young man’s laughter fills the winter air once again, and Sehun quickly wraps an arm around his boyfriend when he sees how Yixing is about to fall forward from laughing. The action isn’t missed by Baekhyun, who stomps his feet in supposed anger and smacks Sehun’s arm with both his hands. It’s so cute, but the smugness on Sehun’s face remains because teasing Baekhyun is that much fun. 

Pulling a wheezing Yixing closer to him, Sehun smirks down at a (probably-not-)fuming Baekhyun. “Like I said, if you want a kiss, come get it.” Then, he leans down to meet Baekhyun at his eye level; the seemingly furious expression on his face is simply adorable. “Come. Get. _It_.”

Sehun’s expectation of Baekhyun chasing after him happens. His pair of arms circle around Sehun’s neck as Baekhyun rises on his _tippy toes_ (the term coined by his truly) and his lips chase after Sehun’s. Of course, Sehun doesn’t allow the kiss to happen. Taking advantage of Baekhyun’s height, Sehun nimbly avoids Baekhyun’s attempts to capture his lips. Sehun is sure that his neck is going to hurt tomorrow, but Baekhyun’s riled-up expression is worth it. (Yixing’s amusement while looking at their tug-of-war is worth it, too.)

“Oh. Se. Hun,” Baekhyun growls. “Is this how you want to play?” 

Sehun shrugs.

“Fine.” 

Then, Baekhyun _moves_.

Baekhyun is a tad shorter than Yixing, and he has always lamented the fact that he can’t ever rest his cheek comfortably on Sehun’s shoulders while standing because _I’m fucking short ugh_. Well, not that _that_ has ever stopped him from looping his arms around Sehun’s neck and dragging the young man down to accommodate.

Which is what happened in the next moment. 

The glint in Baekhyun’s eyes and his smirk are all that Sehun registers before he finds his lips _crushed_ against Baekhyun’s. 

It hurts. Sehun’s neck _hurts_ from being manhandled down at an awkward position and from the pressure that Baekhyun’s arms are inflicting on the back of his neck. But Sehun likes it. He likes it when Baekhyun does this to him, make him feel small and rightfully his age—as someone who’s younger than both his boyfriends. Sehun likes it when he’s being _put in place_. 

“Oh, _sweetie_ , you’re going to pay for what you did,” whispers Baekhyun as he finally releases Sehun, arms coming down to join Yixing’s, wrapping themselves around Sehun’s waist once more. The smile on his face is _knowing_.

Sehun blinks. Shrugs. Then says, “Okay. But, in exchange, you’re going to pay for ignoring us for that baby.” An equally _knowing_ smile creeps onto his face, too.

“I second that,” Yixing pipes up. There’s a knowing smile on his face as well. 

Then, they finally continue walking home, the promise of exchanges (or threats of paying) and the warmth of their love for one another shielding them from the winter cold.

 

\---

 

Sehun feels someone shaking him, and consciousness begins to flood into him. He starts to wake, only to feel a crick in his neck and that he seems to have fallen asleep on something hard. Still very much sleepy, he mumbles, “W-Wha?”

A familiar warmth grazes his forehead before Sehun feels the warmth spreading to his scalp as an equally-familiar voice caresses his ears. “Sweetheart, you can’t sleep here. Come to bed.”

Consciousness continues to flood into him until Sehun’s body deems it alright for him to lift himself off of whatever he’s been sleeping on. The imprints of squares that Sehun’s fingers feel on his right cheek tells him that he must have fallen asleep on his laptop, and true enough, when Sehun’s eyes have blinked enough and are accustomed to the dimness of his surroundings, Sehun sees his laptop right in front of him. 

Then, his mind begins to whir and Sehun remembers. _Ah._ Kitchen. After supper. Dining table. Laptop. Essay. Due tomorrow. 

Due. Tomorrow.

Fingers suddenly start flying across the keys of the laptop as Sehun attempts to unlock it, only to groan in annoyance when he keeps messing up his password. His fingers (and mind) apparently aren’t awake enough. Just then, another pair of hands enter the frame and with deftness that comes with practice, Sehun’s laptop unlocks and the brightness of its screen instantly lights up Sehun’s front. 

Sehun’s eyes immediately dart towards the clock on the screen. It’s currently 1:49AM. 

“Shit,” Sehun curses, a hand raking through his hair before pulling on it. The slight pain effectively sends the last of Sehun’s consciousness into him, and Sehun scrunches his face up while lamenting at the time he wasted because he fell asleep. Enveloped in his little bubble of self-annoyance, Sehun almost forgets about the mysterious-familiar person that’s been next to him until they speak.

“Sweetheart, come to bed. You can do your essay in the morning.” 

Sehun immediately looks up, only a little surprised to see Yixing since his ever-familiar voice tipped him off. Even in the dimness of the kitchen (Sehun having switched off most of the lights after pushing his boyfriends off to bed), the worry on his boyfriend’s face is easily recognisable. Sehun wishes Yixing’s face isn’t holding that expression, wishes that he isn’t the one who caused it. 

“Sweetheart,” Yixing calls again, after seeing how Sehun hasn’t made a move. “Sleep. You’ll have time to do it later after you wake up.” 

Sehun shakes his head. “I don’t, Xing. The essay is due at noon and I’ve barely completed the introduction.” He gestures weakly to the page of words. “And you know how much time I take for essays.”

“Mm,” hums Yixing. A hand comes up to Sehun’s head and fingers start to scritch lightly at his scalp; it’s comfortable. “Because my baby boy is such a perfectionist and only wants the best of his work to be submitted.”

“So, if you do know that, then you should go back to sleep,” says Sehun as he reluctantly removes his boyfriend’s hand from his head and laces their hands together. “You still have to go to work later, don’t forget.” 

Yixing hums again as Sehun peppers kisses all over Yixing’s hand before letting it go. A naughty hand reaches behind and pats Yixing’s butt. “Go back to bed, Xing. We both know that Baekhyun can’t sleep alone.” 

The expression on Yixing’s face is unreadable, and it’s not because the kitchen is dim or that Sehun’s laptop has gone to sleep, the light from its screen no longer illuminating both Sehun and Yixing. Sehun thinks that his boyfriend is thinking, and honestly sleepy because while Yixing’s eyes are usually perpetually sleepy-looking, Yixing downright looks as though he’s going to collapse in the next moment. 

Fortunately, that doesn’t happen. 

Unfortunately, Yixing doesn’t listen to Sehun either. 

Instead, he proceeds to the living room and comes back with his laptop bag. Sehun makes a move to grab it, only to almost fall off his chair when Yixing whips it out of his grasp. Sehun instantly whines, “Xing…”

“Shush,” says Yixing. He sets up his laptop on the dining table as well and carefully, silently pulls his chair away from the table before plopping himself onto it, legs folding and coming up to share the space with his butt. “If you have time to complain, you’re not going to have time to finish your essay.” 

Sehun blows a raspberry. 

Yixing chuckles, reaches a hand over to tousle Sehun’s hair. “Are you awake enough, though, sweetheart? Want some coffee? I could do with a cup of it myself.” 

“You wouldn’t need it if you listened to me and went back to sleep,” mutters Sehun, only to yelp when Yixing thwacks his forehead in response to his cheeky reply. Rubbing his aching forehead, Sehun glares at his boyfriend who just smiles and gets up to prepare the hot beverages. 

Not wanting to wake Baekhyun, Yixing opts for coffee satchels instead of their coffee machine. Sehun will never admit to his boyfriend that he’d rather drink water than consume these tasteless, pathetic excuse of coffee. But, seeing how Yixing is staying up because of _him_ , to accompany _him_ , Sehun shuts up and accepts the beverage with a _thanks Xing_. He also shows his gratitude by leaning over and kissing Yixing right on the lips. The way Yixing softly moans almost vaporises all of Sehun’s self-control, and it takes much of his strength to pull away instead of launching himself at Yixing and let the moment whisk them away. 

“Essay, Sehun,” murmurs Yixing. His eyes are slowly fluttering open and Sehun wishes he didn’t catch how hooded, how _distracting_ they look in the dimness of the kitchen. 

“Essay,” reiterates Sehun. He nods curtly, settles back onto his chair. Like Yixing, his legs come up and share the space with his butt. “What are you going to do, then, Xing?”

Swallowing his sip of coffee, Yixing darts his eyes to his laptop screen. “Emails. Having disappeared on Soo for most of the weekend, I suppose a hundred emails from him deserve to be answered.” His fingers fly across the keys of his laptop, and seconds later, Sehun hears a sigh. “And, there we go! All 612 of them sitting in my inbox.”

“Well, you better get started on them,” Sehun says, tilting his head from left to right in preparation for his own long battle ahead. The black line cursor on his document keeps flashing, as though it’s taunting him. Sehun can’t wait to keep it busy, can’t wait to disallow it from flashing. _Can’t wait to show him who’s fucking boss._

“You, too, sweetheart. Jiayou.” Then, Yixing leans over and pecks Sehun on the cheek. 

Oh, Sehun is most definitely going to _jiayou_ for his essay.

 

It’s 6:30AM when a familiar alarm rings in the bedroom and snaps Sehun out of his essay-induced daze. After shifting his gaze from Yixing back to his laptop screen hours ago, Sehun hasn’t moved his eyes since. And now, in hindsight, he realises that they fucking hurt. 

Slowly opening them, Sehun realises that Yixing has fallen asleep. The uncomfortable position that his boyfriend has dozed off in makes Sehun’s body ache, and he’s about to get out of his chair to wake Yixing up when–

“Xing? Sweetie?”

–sounds travel from the rooms. Then, a patter of footsteps. 

“Sehun? Yixing? Wher–”

And Baekhyun appears in the kitchen. 

“Oh, _thank god_.” 

Rising from his chair, Sehun takes in Baekhyun’s appearance. His bed-hair wild and crazy (as always), and lips pulled downwards into a frown. His cheeks are slightly flushed, eyes blown wide and… glistening? Then, Sehun notices how fidgety Baekhyun is. How his hands are wringing themselves, how his body seems to be… trembling. 

Sehun gathers Baekhyun into his arms in the next second. 

“I– I thought–” Baekhyun immediately starts stuttering. “I thought that–”

“We’re fine, Hyun,” Sehun interrupts, knowing full well what his boyfriend is about to say. “We’re okay. We’re alright. We’re _here_.” 

While this—Baekhyun waking up alone—doesn’t happen often, as both Sehun and Yixing know that Baekhyun can never sleep alone nor wake up alone so they usually are there with him, sometimes things happen and Baekhyun would end up as such—afraid, restless, and helpless. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun apologises next, as he pats Baekhyun’s back, setting up a rhythm that will calm his boyfriend down. “I’m sorry that you woke up alone, Hyun.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, his hair tickling Sehun’s chin. “I’m just glad that you’re okay. That Xing is okay, too.” At that, Baekhyun pulls away from Sehun and peers past him to catch a glimpse of Yixing. 

“He dozed off.” Sehun releases Baekhyun, but not before pressing a long, sweet kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips, and tip-toes to Yixing’s side. He looks down at the sleeping young man. “I don’t know if I should wake him up, or just carry him to bed.” 

“Carry him,” replies Baekhyun. In his hands are Yixing and Sehun’s cups, and he brings them to the sink to wash them. He continues over his shoulder, “He’ll probably call in sick later once he wakes up.” 

At Baekhyun’s words, guilt stirs within Sehun. And it only grows when he sees the exhaustion on Yixing’s face as he gently moves Yixing into a position that would allow him to be carried safely. With a grunt, Sehun lifts Yixing into the air, adjusting the placement of his arms a little to ensure his boyfriend’s safety; Yixing’s head lolls onto Sehun’s shoulder. 

He’s about to traipse off to their bedroom when Baekhyun calls him. He appears in front of him (and Yixing), and while placing Yixing’s arms into a more comfortable position, he says, “It’s not your fault, Hun. So, please, don’t feel guilty, alright?” 

If Baekhyun hadn’t addressed Sehun in his words, Sehun would have thought that Baekhyun wasn’t talking to him. They’re not looking at each other, or more like Baekhyun isn’t returning Sehun’s searching gaze. Though, Baekhyun does seem to know what’s on Sehun’s mind. 

“I can see the guilt written all over your face.” A hand slides onto Sehun’s shoulder, the one that Yixing’s head isn’t resting on. It moves up Sehun’s neck, before resting against the side of his face. Baekhyun’s gaze, when the young man finally looks up, is as gentle as the caresses of his fingers. “It’s not your fault, sweetie. We both know how Xing is like when he puts his mind to something, and especially when that something is related to you.” 

“Still…” 

“I know you can’t help it, but I still hope that you won’t let it plague you for long.”

“But…”

“Don’t let it affect you, okay?”

“Mm…”

“Okay, sweetie?”

“Mm–”

“Okay, _Sehun_?”

“... Okay, Baekhyun.”

A dazzling smile instantly brightens up Baekhyun’s face. He tip-toes then, catching Sehun by surprise as Baekhyun kisses him square on the lips. They part with a soft _chu_. “Good, now go settle Xing. When you’re back, I’ll probably have breakfast going on.” 

Another thing catches Sehun off-guard. “Breakfast? You’re going to be late if you prepare breakfast for us.” 

“Well.” A knowing, mischievous grin spreads across Baekhyun’s face. “I _won’t_ be if I call in to work from home today.” 

“Hyun…”

“Someone’s got to accompany you while you work on your essay!” Baekhyun easily retorts, as though he already has this all planned or something. “And since Xing has kindly taken the first shift, _I_ am going to uphold our boyfriend’s mission and take the second half and ensure that you complete it.” A clenched fist to his chest, and Baekhyun proudly states, “I got you. _We_ got you, sweetie, don’t you worry!” 

Sehun sighs, speechless at his boyfriend’s (weird) logic, but nods his head in agreement anyway. The fist-punch in the air from Baekhyun makes Sehun smile fondly, and he may or may not have silently requested for another kiss from his boyfriend (in the form of puckered lips and soft smooching sounds). Needless to say, Baekhyun is (more than) glad to acquiesce. 

 

\---

 

“When I offered to do _all_ the work, I hadn’t expected you two to seriously let me do _all the work_.”

“Well, sweetie, you o-offered and it is a thank-you for helping you with y-your essay— _oh god there_ –”

“Yeah, but st– _Fuck, why are you so fucking tight, Xing_ –”

“ _Sweetheart_ , can you just— _fuck, your fingers_ —s-shut up?”

“You’re fucking mouthy for someone who has fingers in his ass, love.”

“S-Shut up! Hyun, you’re noisy for someone with fingers in his ass— _jesus, Hun_ —too!”

“Look, why don’t both of you shut the fuck up before I shove my dick into your mouths?”

“Hmm, that’s a— _shit, sweetie, r-right there_ —n-nice picture. I-Imagine both Xing and I licking it like a–”

“ _Love, please shut up_. I don’t want to– _Fu–ck_.”

“What were you saying just now, _Xing_? I couldn’t hear you over your… _moans_.”

“I– I said that I— _s-stop, fuck, sweetheart_ —don’t w-want to suck you o— _your fingers, s-stop, fucking stop I’m gon–_.”

“Wow, sweetie, you’re really putting Xing— _ah, there_ —t-through a lot there.”

“He was mouthy. Had to punish him.”

“I– I wanna be punished t-too! W-What— _yeah, there, sweetie, d-don’t fucking stop_ —do I-I have to do to have you p-punish me, too–” 

“Yeah, like that, love.”

“ _Fucking– Fucking Oh Sehun, don’t you dare– Don’t you—love, your f-fingers, god—fucking dare s-stop now–_ ”

“ _God, you’re so– So—there, there, ah—good to me, Hun– D-Don’t stop–_ ”

“Don’t worry— _god, you two are always so fucking tight_ —m-my loves, I got you. I got both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i technically didn't start on this because of the anniversary; i started this because i was in a bad place (again) and once again wrote as a coping mechanism of sorts (sorry my boys! ;;; ) 
> 
> yeah. life. 
> 
> but i hope y'all still liked it anyway! i love writing their dynamics so so much hehe <3
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
